


老而不死（七）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 忌逍 - Freeform, 朱逍 - Freeform, 逍芙 - Freeform, 阳逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（七）

13、沉鱼，落雁

第二天下午是陈鱼儿最后一次来蓬莱苑，教杨逍怎么尽快调养好身体。杨逍现在已经不喝酒了，喝酒容易被乱性；陈鱼儿平时也不喝酒，喝酒容易萎。所以两人喝茶。

杨逍侧躺在床上，一边啜茶，一边和陈鱼儿有一搭无一搭的聊天。他问陈鱼儿这么好的功夫都是跟谁学的，陈鱼儿说是他妈妈绮娘教的，当然勤学苦练多琢磨也很重要。

“绮娘？”

京师那时还不是京师，而叫集庆。集庆有个妈妈叫绮娘，家里有十几个孩子，其中最赚钱的孩子有两个，男沉鱼，女落雁。后来绮娘吃了官司，杨逍不但亲自出手帮她把官司摆平，还投了一笔银钱买新院子新孩子，又派了人保平安，约好分红五五开。谁知前脚刚投了钱，后脚最大的摇钱树就被赎了，这棵最大的摇钱树就是沉鱼。

杨逍跟绮娘说你要么退钱要么买回摇钱树要么我把你家龟公的那什么给剁了你选一个吧。绮娘说赎走沉鱼的吴公子，祖父是名震天下的大儒，吴公子回去肯定跟家里人说沉鱼是他新买的仆人。杨逍说你的意思是把沉鱼的事告诉他家里人？绮娘说我是什么身份我哪有脸给吴家写信呢。

杨逍摩挲着手中的细纹犀角杯，这杯子还是当年阳顶天送给他的。他沉吟许久才开口：“易求无价宝，难得有情郎。如果吴公子坚持带走沉鱼，我们自不会强人所难，钱嘛，总能从其他地方想办法；如果吴公子反悔了……”杨逍将视线从犀角杯移至绮娘：“也算我们帮沉鱼认清他所托非人，他应该感谢我们。”

十天后，吴公子正从绮娘手里接回扣除了毁约金的赎金，沉鱼冲了进来，二话不说，抄起桌上的瓷壶，啪一下砸碎了，捏着瓷把手从眉头到嘴角就豁了下去。绮娘跳起来一边拿帕子给他捂伤口一边喊人赶紧去取伤药。吴公子全程呆若木鸡，该丫有声，丫却无声。沉鱼拨开绮娘的手，盯着吴公子，脸上只有血没有泪：“从此后，恩断情绝；愿公子，前途坦荡。”

自那天起，世上再没有沉鱼，只有教习师傅陈鱼儿。

昨日人人日我，今日我日人人，一直日到了杨逍头上。

杨逍问：“绮娘呢？”乱世生意不好做，妓院开销大，早就不如当初赚钱了。后来江淮战事吃紧，急需大量现钱，杨逍就让沈家以合适的价格把江淮一带的好几处产业都给卖了，包括他跟绮娘的这份产业。

“在皇上攻下集庆之前被个趁火打劫的贼拿首饰盒砸破了头，集庆那时候缺大夫，我娘在床上倒了一个月的气才死。我们没饭吃，也没力气看住那个贼，皇上进城的时候被他跑了。”

两人各自默默喝茶。

杨逍忽说：“陈先生，我……对你不住。”

陈鱼儿被他这句“陈先生”吓得杯子都快掉了：“杨先生快别这么说！折煞我了折煞我了！”“……我有个妹妹叫落雁您还记得吧？落雁后来也被赎走了，我二十年后才得着机会打听到她的消息，据说失了宠，又没子嗣，疯了，不知道是不是自己乱走，掉进了一口废井，井水臭得不行了才被捞出来，泡得都没人样儿了。要不是捞她的俩人因为她的金耳环打了起来，闹到她家里要决断，她家里都没人知道她丢了。您说这么糊涂的一家人能决断出个什么啊？”陈鱼儿一个人笑了半天才停住：“我当年若是跟那个吴公子走了，大概和落雁是一样的下场。不对，可能还不如她呢，我一男的，连名分都不会有。”

两人再次各自默默喝茶。

陈鱼儿的语气又开心起来：“我家现在只剩我一个还活着。皇上召我进宫，也就是我第一次见您之前，我给我娘和姊妹兄弟上香时说：知道吗我如今吃上皇粮啦！”他笑呵呵的跟杨逍讲：“我现在就希望阿甲他们能像我一样活得久点。”

杨逍像敬酒一样向他遥遥举杯：“祝陈先生得偿所愿。”

14、龙生九子各不同

朱标自杨逍身后搂着他，射得一阵阵痉挛。杨逍也有些疲累，顺势把脸靠在朱老四小腹，朱老四的阳具还没彻底软下来，就蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，杨逍嫌弃的吹过去一口气，吹得屌毛颤动：“别闹，今天都快被你们颠散黄儿了。”才歇了一会儿，就感到身后又换了双胳膊搂住他，紧接着又挤进来一位，不由有些腻烦：“后宫那么多美女，怎么就专逮着我一老头死命折腾？”朱老四蹲下身，亲了亲杨逍有点酸胀的唇颊，一脸好笑的样子：“那生了孩子算谁的？”朱棣从旁拉过杨逍的右手：“给我生一个吧。”杨逍懒懒道：“排队去。”朱㭎一巴掌打掉朱棣的手：“就是，排队去！还有你这手，怎么不拉你自己那边的？！”说完继续把着杨逍的右手套弄自己。朱棣只好悻悻的捏了捏杨逍左边的乳头，捏得杨逍直抽气，眼睛却还盯着杨逍雪团也似的臀肉，臀尖已被拍打出红晕，随着朱樉的顶弄不断挤压颤动。

朱樉结束后，朱㭎换到杨逍身后，朱棣也站起来：“咱俩一块儿。”杨逍说：“哎哎哎？说好了这种事最多一个月一次，这才隔了七天是不是？”他问的是旁边做记录的章叁。朱棣辩解道：“说好的是每个月一次，不是隔一个月一次，今天正好四月初一。”朱㭎有点不大乐意，还是朱标说了句公道话：“你让你三哥先进，等三哥舒服了你再进。”

朱老四坐在床外看着自己的儿子们，父慈子孝，兄友弟恭，共享朱家天下大好河山。

14.1 朱棣

朱棣最喜欢杨逍的屁股。

那天是朱棣十五岁的生日，当晚父皇赏给他一口箱子，说要让他亲自打开。朱棣一掀箱盖，就见里面蜷着一个人，一个全身赤裸的人，肌肤比雪还白，比玉还细腻，头发比墨还黑，比丝缎还光亮。红色的绳索缠在他身上，从脖颈，到肩背，到手臂，到腰腹，到腿脚。他的双手被缚在身后，腕上用红绳栓着两只金铃，再向下一直延伸到股间，红绳便消失不见。朱棣着了魔似的顺着红绳摸下去，流连在那一对浑圆挺翘的雪团上，又是揉又是捏，享受着又软又弹又滑又腻的手感，看着它们在自己手中弹跳变形，直到箱中人再也忍耐不住发出了呜咽声，朱棣才意识到这是个大活人。再看这人的嘴，亦被勒了一根红绳，勒进嘴里的红绳上亦栓着两只金铃，嘴巴因为合不拢，已经流了不少口涎在箱子里。朱棣把人从箱子里抱出来，那人身上便响起一阵叮叮当当的悦耳铃声，自他的嘴里、腕上、脚踝上、阴茎上，还有身后红绳隐没之处，这里的铃声尤为清越缥缈，还带着似有若无的回声。朱棣让他趴在地上，头肩和两条小腿都贴着地，唯有屁股高高的撅着。朱棣继续揉捏那两个雪团，揉捏还不够，还要用手去拧，去掐，用舌头舔，用牙齿啃，直把两个晶莹剔透的雪团弄成两个遍布紫红斑印的粉团，才解开裤子杵了进去。他听着穴肉里传来一阵一阵急促的铃声，身下传来一阵一阵的喘息和呻吟，仙乐梵音也比不上。

朱棣射毕，将那人翻过来抱在怀中，拨开他披头盖脸的墨发，看见一双落满星子的眼睛。朱棣不敢擅自将他嘴里的红绳和金铃卸下来，只问：“你就是他们说的杨先生吗？”杨逍眨眨眼表示“是”，他一眨眼睛，濛在眼里的水汽就凝成泪珠顺着脸颊落下来，惹得朱棣忍不住去吻：“你比他们说的还要好看。”

杨逍：喜欢胡子老头是老朱家的祖传审美吗？

天下皆知，明教第三十五代教主，大魔头杨逍，已在若干年前伏诛。宫里的这位，叫作“杨先生”，名字嘛，大概就是上先下生吧。朱老四在床上也会叫他作别的，粗俗点的比如“骚货”，文雅点的比如“淫奴”。杨逍一听就火了，一个翻身骑在上面：“我是你爹！”杨逍这么说是有道理的，“一日为师，终身为父”，朱老四虽然上过几天私塾，但也就是勉强认字的水平，杨逍当年常与他筹谋帷幄，同进同出，顺便教他读了不少书。朱老四耳濡目染又勤学不辍，进步神速，为表感激，常称杨逍为“杨先生”，有时为了逗他开心，私下还会对他执以师礼，杨逍通通笑纳。

杨逍骑在朱老四身上教育他：“学生上先生，还有没有天理了？！”

朱老四顶了顶杨逍：“现在可是先生在上面。再说，先生不是讲过，昔日曾有杨过娶了小龙女吗？”

杨逍：……大意了。

“朕虽然娶不了你，但你的月例，朕都是按‘妃’的品级来给的。”朱老四觉得自己真是皇恩浩荡。

但杨逍毫无感激之情：“我不稀罕。”老子给你的钱可比这多多了。

朱老四问：“那你稀罕谁？张教主？”

杨逍一边颠簸一边模模糊糊的忆起那天的张无忌，他要他跟他走，大大的眼睛里满是期冀，他说他愿与他携手终老，从此不问世事。为了这句“携手终老”，杨逍差点忘了后面还有一句“不问世事”，也差点忘了自己当年“海晏河清，国泰民安”的豪言壮语。当然，只是“差点”。他耳听着自己冷冷的声音，眼看着那双大大的眼睛从期冀到疑惑，从疑惑到恐慌，从恐慌到伤心，从伤心到愤怒，从愤怒到疲惫，从疲惫到绝望。他想：既然决定要分开，就不该再留下任何念想，不要像他当年等晓芙，为了一丝渺茫的希望，等到心如死灰。而年轻人，有的是如花美眷和似水流年，总有死灰复燃的那一天。

朱老四还在追问：“那是阳教主？”

杨逍摇了摇头，黑瀑随着他的动作在朱老四的腹间轻轻的划过来又划过去：自从他没有抗拒阳顶天的那个吻开始，他这一生的情意，就再也见不得光。

没名分算什么，他现在连名字都没有。

活该。

14.2 朱㭎

朱㭎最喜欢杨逍的乳头。

其实以前也没那么喜欢，毕竟男人的乳头也就绿豆大小，没什么趣味。但朱㭎后来得了几只乳色小蜂，突发奇想，将杨逍绑在春凳上，在他乳尖涂上小蜂最爱的凤仙花蜜，把装着小蜂的罐子扣在他两只乳上，再将罐盖抽掉，引蜂来蛰，然后施以针石，将适量的蜂毒封在乳头之中。自此，杨逍的两个乳头便有芡实般大小，还总是又粉又亮，又肿又涨，又刺又痒，像两颗甜熟的浆果，触到最柔软的丝绢都会忍不住轻颤。朱㭎喜欢埋头在杨逍胸前，用口唇包着他的乳头吸吮，杨逍开始总是扒拉着他的头说去去去你这是还没断奶呢，但过不了多久就会发出甜腻腻的呻吟，挺着胸任他为所欲为。朱㭎爱极了他此时的失神模样，却不知道杨逍只是在胡思乱想。

杨逍走南闯北，当然见过新生的婴儿和吃奶的娃娃，杨逍对这些孩子的整体评价就是一个字——丑，如果是两个字，就是——丑绝，因为这些孩子大多面目皱褶如猴，四肢骨瘦如柴，肚子鼓胀如球。直到不悔来到他身边，他看这些孩子时就有了新的感受，看到新生的婴儿他会想象女儿刚出生时的样子，看到吃奶的娃娃他会想象女儿伏在晓芙怀里的样子，看到比不悔小的孩子他会想象女儿同样大时的样子，看到比不悔大的孩子他会想象女儿将来的样子，每当这个时候，他的心就会变得很柔软很柔软。

如今他的乖女儿已经为人妻为人母，他很想在她生外孙时陪着她，可惜那时候他一直在四处奔波征战。他想过归隐之后去找女儿，要是有了新的外孙或者外孙女，他一定要亲手抱抱他们，还要给他们把屎把尿，教他们牙牙学语，陪他们爬树打架，他外孙打架可不能输。总之，他想看着他们一天天长大，弥补他当年的遗憾。

这个遗憾永远没有机会弥补了。

也不知道乖女儿给自己立的牌位是什么样子的？乖女儿这么孝顺，怎么也得用紫檀；不知道字是谁刻的？别是殷梨亭，他字不行，俞莲舟行，有劲。

朱老四每年都会告诉杨逍，今年已将他外孙需要的药送到了殷梨亭夫妇手中。杨逍每年都要靠着这句话，知道他的女儿安好，他的外孙安好，他的女婿，嗯，还活着呐。

朱允炆出生后，朱老四眼见得心情很好，问杨逍你想不想见见我孙子，杨逍说我想见见我外孙。

见外孙是不可能的，只要朱老四在，这辈子都是不可能的，但朱老四终于开始跟杨逍讲他女儿和外孙的事，后来是朱允炆讲，再后来是朱棣讲。

不悔现在是武当最受张真人器重的徒弟媳妇（杨逍：当然，那可是我闺女，虽然张真人总共也没几个徒弟媳妇吧）。

不悔又生了个女儿（杨逍：长得像不悔还是像我）。

不悔又生了个儿子（杨逍：呦，看不出殷梨亭这老小子还行啊）。

你外孙娶媳妇了，是峨眉派的（杨逍：还算般配吧）。

你外孙媳妇给你外孙生了个女儿（杨逍：晓芙，你现在是曾外祖母了）。


End file.
